Crescent Moon: Part 1
by Twihardatw911
Summary: Epilogue to the Twilight Saga. Jacob and Renesmee's story. When a manipulative Volturi vampire uses Renesmee as bait for her parents, he starts falling for her. Will he use his power to win her heart, or will Jacob save her in time? Crescent Moon Part 2 is the next part.
1. That Night

"Ow!" I yelled when I felt a section on my forehead burning. I rubbed it tentatively. The heat was blistering my forehead on the _inside_. _Good, _I thought frustrated. I hurriedly shut up to see if anyone had heard me yell. It was dead silent in the living room. Normal behavior. I heard the low murmur of the news break through the silence.

I let my thoughts go back to their normal wandering while I continued carefully straightening my natural curly hair. I wondered why I was doing this. Taking the pain, and frustration. I remembered why. It was because of Jacob Black. His big brown eyes, his boyish laughter, his hard muscles, the way he can just draw any girl in, until they just go insane with longing. I especially loved his innocence he had when he slept.

I groaned in annoyance as Justin Bieber's _Somebody to Love_ came on the radio. After all, who could love Bieber when you had Black?

I jumped as I felt a sharp poke on my collar bone. I looked over my shoulder to see my Aunt Alice tugging a strand of my hair, "I like your natural curly better, it complements the shape of your face."

She circled, me taking in the strapless scarlet knee length dress (with fishnets), the black stilettos, and my grandmother's earrings with the matching necklace. "Jacob is taking you somewhere?" She asked nonchalantly.

I responded, "Yeah, dinner then dancing, though I can't really imagine him dancing. I decided to have some regular food tonight to give him a chance at what he likes."

We chuckled, trying to imagine burly Jake swaying from side to side. We couldn't picture it. "He'd probably clear everyone off the dance floor." Alice said. Her topaz eyes were still on me, probably wondering if I was going revealing a little too much.

When you're sixteen (or appear to be so), everybody wonders that.

I sighed, looking at myself in the mirror. My chocolate brown eyes were staring me down, completing the runway look I was going for. I heard my mother's sing-song voice pierce the air, "Renesmee, Jacob is at the door!"

At first, I was puzzled. I was almost positive I didn't hear the door ring. A few seconds after, though, I heard the annoying doorbell my mother insisted on having. To blend in, she said. I grabbed my purse, and pranced down the hall. I gasped, Jacob looked... pulchritudinous. Without realizing what I was doing, I threw my arms around his brawny figure and he wrapped his arms around my waist. Even though it had only been 2 days, I felt like I hadn't seen him in forever.

_That's what love feels like_, I thought to myself. Eventually, we released each other, but Jacob kept one of my hands in his firm, but gentle, grasp.

"Have her home by eleven," I heard my father tell Jacob.

"Of course." he muttered. He stretched the word to three syllables.

Once inside the car, we were free to talk. Once we got out of hearing range, he turned towards me but I interrupted him with a quick kiss. Jacob continued, "I was thinking steakhouse, made reservations and everything, that ok?"

I nodded my head, wherever he was, I was ok with that. My hand reaching for the stereo. Jake's hand suddenly took mine. I looked into his eyes and he explained "I prefer your voice over those silly singers."

"Ok." I said cheerfully.

We drove along in silence, despite the earlier comment about my voice. But it wasn't like the awkward silence, it was just _our _silence. Behind it, there was always more. I laid my head back against the seat, content. The car we drove in wasn't new, it was a Honda made in the 1980's. He rebuilt it after his Rabbit broke down sometime after my birth.

When the car was certainly almost wheezing, we reached the restaurant. It was crowded and there was loud laughter coming from the indoor bar. I felt like… something was bound to happen tonight. Something that might affect my whole life. But I was going to spend my time with Jacob. I shook my head to help clear my thoughts. The fear didn't go away. Jacob never let go of my hand until we sat down. Maybe he felt that weird feeling too.

When I thought Jacob wasn't looking, I would throw a quick glance over my shoulders. And then I would hope Jacob didn't catch that. A girl with straight hair and bad complexion was walking this way.

"Can I take your order?" I heard the waitress say, then exclaimed, "Oh my god! Jacob? Jacob _Black_? Do you remember me? Anise Reyes? We used to play in the snow and run around together!"

I looked to see whether Jacob did remember her, the bottle blond whose country accent was obviously fake. Jacob was oblivious, at first shock was in eyes, but then, no surprise, recognition and excitement replaced the confusion. I felt my eyes narrow.

"Ani? It's been forever!" exclaimed Jacob.

This so called _Ani_ started chirping to Jacob faster than I would have thought possible, if I was mere human. I examined his face; he looked at me and smiled sheepishly. I tried to smile but for some reason, my face formed a frown.

"Hi, I'm Renesmee," I grabbed Jacob's hand for good measure, "You're a waitress?" I wasn't trying to make conversation –I was trying to remind her she had a job to fulfill. She mumbled hi brusquely, ignoring my extended hand.

"Do you mind if I take a seat?" She asked Jacob in her false country accent, not waiting for answer. She grabbed a chair from the table behind us and sat closer to Jacob then was really necessary.

Jacob must have felt it was time for a change in conversation after I heard her mumble something about her past boyfriends. He gestured toward me and said happily, "This is my girlfriend Renesmee," he said girlfriend with no hesitation noticeable. I fought back a smile. The waitress finally looked at me longer than just a glance; she took in the little details I got from my parents. The fine print. She noticed our hands locked together across the table. I thought I saw jealousy burning in her eyes. Once more, I fought back a smile. She then continued as if with no interruption. I stared at her in shock.

_She is very persistent_, I thought.

So I assessed her, watching her lean in closer to Jacob. I felt rage bubbling up inside me, fighting to come out and slap her. I suddenly saw her hands grab Jacob's free one and she said something that sounded like "I have really missed you." Her eyes closed and she leaned in even closer, breathing slowly.

It was then that I lost it.

I angrily grabbed my coat and purse, surprising them both. Instead of yelling at that bottle blonde, I stormed out of the steakhouse. Not caring who was watching me, I threw off the stilettos, and ran. I ran faster than any other human. I ran like what I was.

I ran like a vampire.


	2. They're Back

A/N: Hi! This is only my second story. I wrote this about a year ago, so it is definately a little rusty. Reviews make my day, so remember to review.

I didn't know where my feet where taking me. I just ran. _Anywhere but home, anywhere but home,_ I chanted to myself over and over. If I went home my dad, with the ability to read minds, would demand an explanation in why I was so angry. Plus, that would be the first place Jacob would look for me. I heard Jacob calling my name, but I ignored him. I heard a wolf howl. I ran faster.

Rage from that stupid blonde bimbo was pushing my feet forward. How dare that… that… that _slut_! She was doing it to aggravate me. She knew Jacob was _my _boyfriend. I brought my mind back to the present moment reluctantly. I realized my feet were carrying me towards Ruby Beach and I didn't fight back.

Soon I felt the smooth, cold sand tickle my toes. I slowed my sprint to a steady pace so I could embrace the beach. My eyes drifted towards the rippling waves. It was peaceful. A perfect place for me to gather my thoughts and think. Instead of settling on the sand, I carefully took off the jewelry and slowly went deeper in the freezing, bottomless water. I glanced around and stared at the moon. It was full which meant plenty of light to swim and that also meant deeper water.

Without hesitation I dove into the ocean, enjoying the cool water rush around my body giving me goose bumps. _Who cares about Jacob?_ I thought as my body glided through the water, not bothering to breath.

I saw a flash of brown through the water, and, puzzled, went deeper to investigate. My ears were aching from the pressure, but my curiosity won over my actions, and I went even deeper.

And then I felt it.

The pain was intense. I felt like I was on fire. The heat was so agonizing. There was no cell in my body that wasn't on fire. The only thought I was having was screaming out to kill me. I screamed in agony, but no one could hear me. Only bubbles rose to the surface. I attempted swimming away, but my brain was disconnected from my body. Finally, I didn't feel anything. My body went numb. I wanted to die; I could no longer take the pain. I stopped thinking for only a few seconds. My brain had shut down. But I had to get home. It was no longer safe to stay here. If the pain started again I was positive I would sink and drown- though I didn't that was possible for hybrid vampires. Instead of continuing my graceful glide through the water, I swam to shore splashing and consuming mouthfuls of salty sea water. My feet touched ground and the sand stuck to my drenched feet. I forgot about my grandmother's jewelry. It lay there glittering on the sand, due to the moonlight. But I didn't see anything other than my body, tripping over the ground because of the inhuman speed I was racing at.

My mind went blank forgetting the route to my parent's cottage. I tried to think, but all I could remember was the flash of brown hair and the excruciating pain. I shuddered at the thought.

"Nessie!" I heard a deep voice call.

I looked up from my running in surprise. I wasn't mad at him anymore, I realized. In fact, I was overjoyed to hear him. Without a second thought, I ran towards the sound of his voice, looking for my Jacob. I broke through the trees and saw him standing with his arms wide open.

A smile broke on my face. I surged forward in his welcoming arms. He cradled me against his chest murmuring "I'm so sorry," over and over. I was crying- whether from sadness, fear, or happiness, I had no idea. A while passed and we finally let go of each other unwillingly. It was nowhere near enough for me.

He burdened me with a thousand questions but I didn't mind, it meant that he cared. "Where have you been? Why are you dripping wet? Oh, Renesmee, I have been so worried!" Instead of cradling me again, he found my lips and moved them, crushing mine. My lips parted, and I found mine moving with his. My hands were soon in his hair, getting tangled, and Jacob was moving his hands through my hair over and again. Gently and slowly, we moved away, gasping for air. I looked in his eyes. His stared in mine, they could make any girl just want to melt into their shoes.

I forgot how exhausted I was from all the pain and swimming. Suddenly I collapsed into his arms. I just wanted to sleep. His lips in my hair, he murmured, "It's ok, and I'll take you home now. You're safe with me." That was the last thing I heard before I drifted into unconsciousness.

When my eyes finally opened, I saw the familiar purple ceiling of my small room. I got up, dazed, and reached for the doorknob. Before I could touch it, however, my Aunt Rosalie came in.

"How are you? Do you feel better? What happened to you?" She asked all these questions in the same worried tone.

"I'm fine, but it's a long story…" My voice drifted off as I recalled last night's horrors.

"I think I can keep up." She said, a dazzling smile forming on her face.

I sat down on my bed, and launched into my tale. I told her how the waitress was skillfully flirting with Jacob. I explained the huge amount of jealousy I felt when they had so much in common, and me, hardly. As soon as I said that, I regretted it. She gently told me opposites attract, and _of course_ I knew that. It was just sometimes, I had my doubts. She asked about me in the water, and I told her everything I could remember. The flicker of brown hair. The pain. I still didn't want to think about it, so I quickly moved on. After I was done, we were both lost in thought.

What was the pain? Where did it come from? What was the flash of brown? Why was it, or she/he, in the water? Was it vampire, werewolf, or human? I had so many questions to ask, but I asked the most important one: Where did the pain come from?

When I asked my question, she twirled her hair. That meant she was thinking. Hard. Then I saw something cross her face. I realized it was recognition she stuttered, too frightened to actually say it.

"J-J-J-No! It can't! Not Jane!" Rosalie dashed out my door, calling for my mother.

I was confused. Who was Jane? And why was Rosalie scared of her? And then _I _remembered. My mother, Bella, had once told me, when I was a child, that there was a coven of dark vampires. Their eyes were crimson red and they fed on humans. She told me the names and powers of all of them. Aro, Caius, Alec, Demetri, Felix, Marcus, and Jane. The one I remembered the most was the one named Jane. She had beautiful face. Angelic, it seemed. Short, brown hair and a lovely smile. That lovely smile was also dangerously deadly. My father, Edward, said whenever Jane wanted to, dead or alive, the person would feel agonizing pain. I had felt it, first hand. But why would Jane come _now_? We had settled everything a couple years back. We posed no harm anymore, not that we ever had.

"Renesmee!" Bella Cullen's rang through the air, "Pack your bags, we are leaving _now_!"

I yelled back, surprised, "What about Jacob?" I could not, would not, leave this place without Jacob. I walked to the family room, even more surprised to see Jacob standing with a duffel bag in hand.

"You're coming?" I asked disbelief in my voice. Jacob usually never left Forks. His pack and his whole life was here.

"Of course," He dropped his bags and wrapped his arms around my waist securely, "You can't get away from me _that _easily."

My mother put her arm on my back and guided me through the door. Edward and Jacob were carrying the bags. We all placed ourselves in Bella's tinted windows car. The sun was shining and my parent's skin sparkled like a trillion diamonds on their skin. I heard myself sigh. I wish my skin would sparkle. But I was half human and half vampire, and my skin was more human than I wanted it to be. It only slightly glowed in the sunlight, which made it easier to blend in and interact with humans, but it wasn't as attracting.

Jacob rolled down the window and our hands entwined to together. My hair whipped around my face, covering me from Jacob. He tucked my hair behind my ear and gently put his lips to mine. I glanced at the speed-o-meter; it was one twenty per hour. That was considered normal for vampires. As I rested my head against Jacob's shoulder, my legs were sprawled across the seat. Soon, we were both fast asleep. Before I drifted, my mind thought about my past. All the trouble I had caused for my beloved family. All the trouble I would cause them.

A/N: Intense or silly? I don't take demands, just suggestions. Let me know what you would like to see in the future and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!


	3. Unexpected

A/N: Ok. I absolutely couldn't wait to show you the 3rd chapter. If we can get more views and reviews, then I will post the 4th chapter.? Take you around the world, you know I like it loud ?

It was nightfall. I had dreamed about the Volturi. I should say nightmare, it was not a dream. They were hunting. Murder had caused despair to overwhelmingly seize my senses, and Alec's power had taken effect on me. The Volturi leered closer, crouching in the hunter's positions. Their eyes gleamed with bloodlust. Just before they leaped for the killing bite, I had woken. To take my mind off the Volturi, I asked my mom to tell me about when I was smaller. About my past. It was a story I knew by heart, but I liked hearing the happy ending.

She sighed before she began. "When your father and I first got married, we never had a child in mind. We just had our images of staying together forever. When we found out I was pregnant, we were… happy.

"We got home and I refused to let them take you out. Your Aunt Rosalie helped me with everything. Everyone was so worried. You broke some of my ribs, but Carlisle would fix me as good as new –sort of.

"At that time Jacob was in love with your mother," Edward chuckled as he recalled the memory. Jacob looked down, embarrassed. I smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Anyway, when I went into, uh, labor, I guess you could say, my spine broke. It was hard, Carlisle wasn't around to help your father. When you were finally into this world, I began the change between vampire and human. The venom felt like my whole body was on fire, similar to Jane's power. When the pain was finally gone, Edward and everybody else, was afraid I was going to hurt you. I knew I wasn't but, I still wanted to take precautions anyway. So your father and I went hunting, and when I finally saw you, you were so big! I loved you from the minute I heard your name. We moved into our little cottage and lived a happy life. Right now is a … difficult time for us. You and Jacob are going to have to stay safe if anything should happen…"

Her voice trailed off as I realized what she was saying. Jacob pecked the top of my head. His lips traced the way to my ear where his breath tickled me saying, "Always know that I love you and that I'll never let you go."

I smiled at the thought. We would be together. Forever. Without enough time to enjoy each other's company, the car pulled to a sudden stop. My eyes flew open. I didn't realize I had dozed off until Jacob growled menacingly. My dad's face was alert and poised, ready to take action at the slightest sign of danger. My mother was out of the car. I snuggled into Jacob's arms. I didn't know why, but he made me feel safe. His arms tightened around me. I could almost feel the sudden protectiveness enter him as we smelled a strangely familiar scent.

The Volturi.

The backseat door opened. My mother's face peeked in and quietly said, "Nessie, Jake, get out of the car. We have some unexpected visitors." Jake grabbed my hand and gently pulled me out of the car. His arm was around my waist in a second. We walked to the deserted area where black hooded figures stood. In the front and center, white hands gracefully floated up to remove the hood. It was Aro. He held out his hand to greet my mother. She ignored it, brusquely saying, "Aro. What a surprise."

As my gaze drifted towards the others, their glowing, freezing hands took their hoods off as well. They were all so magnificently beautiful. There was one in particular that caught my attention.

He had russet brown hair in a spiky hairstyle. He was tall, around 6'4. His eyes were only crimson around the edges, which meant he was thirsty. I saw him inhale deeply and his eyes dropped on mine. Our gazes locked, but only for a moment. If it weren't for Jacob's arm holding me steady, I was sure I would have collapsed because of how he looked at me. With admiration and longing. Not that Jacob didn't look at me like that, it was just he was a vampire too. Jacob and I would always have a love that was… forbidden, and foreign. Jacob prodded me with his finger. My head snapped to look at my dad to see if he had been listening to my thoughts. His face gave away no emotion, but he looked at me briefly, as if to answer my question.

Aro looked us over and decided to strike up conversation. He gestured toward his followers and briefly said each of their names, from left to right. "This is Demetri, Felix, Renata, Jane, and, our newest addition, Troy."

My mother had never mentioned Troy and she said Aro only took in more vampires when they had a dangerous gift, such as Jane. So I figured Troy was the one who eyed me with longing. I wanted to rush to his arms and press my lips to his, but I restrained myself, barely. The sudden feelings I felt for Troy were so abrupt, I didn't know how to contain them. Why did I feel this way? Jacob was mine. He had been forever. I am his. No one else's.

And yet, all I could think was Troy. How perfect his name fit his looks. Stop it!, I told myself.

I saw Troy look at me and in his silky voice quietly said, "Renesmee, I have heard many charming things about you." He winked at me confidently. I felt Jacob tense beside me.

He caught that, I thought to myself.

"You look like you could use some hunting. Do you want to come back to Volterra with us? There is a great amount of variety. New tourists come every day." The words took me by surprise. I looked to where the floating, angelic voice came from. It was Jane! She was inviting us to go out and kill humans as if we were just shopping!

"No thanks, we choose to live civilized," Bella said coolly. I heard a sharp intake of breath, and a wail of agony. I realized they were mine. The pain was gone as soon as it had come. My mother had cast her shield out, I realized. I spied Troy lightly touched Jane on her arm and whispered something in her ear I didn't catch. Her smug smirk abruptly changed into an annoyed frown.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Cullen, we need to, uh, discuss a few important matters," Aro said. His gaze flitted to me for half a second and returned to my breath taking mother. My mom glanced at Edward and he nodded swiftly. The Volturi took off, slowly walking across the desert. My parents followed, and I soon after. I went, wishing to match stride with Troy. My mind returned to Jacob, realizing his warm hand wasn't enveloped in mine.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Jacob standing in the same place we all had been a few seconds ago. The only difference was I wasn't with him, as I usually was. Normally, we were inseparable. But, for some insane reason, tonight was different.

"Jacob?" I called, "You're coming right?"

After a while, he seemed to finally realize I was talking to him. In a few strides he was standing in front of me, tightly pinning my wrists to my side.

"Nessie, look, I, well, saw the way you looked at the filthy leech," I flinched at the phrase, but he didn't notice. "He doesn't affect us, right? We are meant to be together, and you know it." He said the last part slowly and carefully, emphasizing each word.

I was taken aback, how Jacob, my soul mate, could even doubt for a minute how much I loved him!

"Of course Jake! How could you even imagine that for a minute? We are two halves. You are my missing piece! The one I cannot exist without." The words came out passionate. I tiptoed and kissed him on his warm lips. He kissed me back, but he wasn't that into it. I pulled away, slightly annoyed. I firmly took his hand and we were soon caught up with everyone else. I saw Troy look at me. My face tried to turn away, but for some reason, his eyes were pulling me closer to him, like a magnet. Jacob's hand tightened around mine and forced me to stay with him. Already I was falling in love.

Falling in love with the wrong person.

A/N: Ok, so what do you think? Too dramatic, not enough of something…? I love reviews, tips, ANYTHING. And remember, the fate of the fourth chapter relies on you! Oh, and just so you know, I was listening to You Make Me Feel by Cobra Starships up on the previous A/N. review!


	4. Captured

A/N: This chapter gets kinda crazy. It might seem unrealistic, at least for Twilight, but if you have any questions, just PM me. I've heard that the chapters are kinda short, and I'm working on it, but some of the chapter have to be divided quickly to get the right reaction. Anway, enjoy!

In a few hours, we had reached some mountains. The tops were covered in a thick layer of snow, making me shiver with the icy air. We were at the same stride we had been at three hours ago and my feet were aching and my eyelids growing heavy. Bella saw me almost faint with exhaustion.

I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Troy whisper something in Aro's ear. Aro turned to look at me and nodded curtly. Abruptly, he stopped, taking everyone with him. "It appears that some of our crew has grown tired. We will stop here, where you can hunt and rest, but we will have to leave by sunset."

I sighed in relief. Jacob caught me before I fell, and I settled into his lap. His arms wrapped around me, covering me in a layer of warmth. He stroked my hair, and I was soon unconscious.

As my mind drifted, I dreamed I was standing on a hill, alone. I could hear Jacob's voice in one direction, and Troy's in the other. My head whipped back and for with frustration. Suddenly, my parents appeared. Their voices were blurry, but I could still hear them.

"You have to choose Renesmee; you can't have one foot in each life. Either you choose your own kind, or go with our sworn enemy."

As if to answer to his call, Jacob appeared with his hand held out, his warm smile on his brown face. I took a step towards him, but then faltered. I heard my name being called by a velvety smooth voice I could recognize anywhere. I turned my whole torso slowly, and saw his face. Troy was standing with my parents, their eyes sparkling. They nodded encouragingly. I heard Troy call out, "Nessie, come on. We can live forever together. Everyone will accept us. No one will hurt you."

I shook my head. I staggered to Troy, and then ran to Jacob. I stopped halfway, with a look of mixed horror on my face. Jacob was gone. In Jacob's place stood a russet brown wolf as big as a horse, but it wasn't _my _wolf Jacob. The wolf growled menacingly at me. I stepped back confused and lost my balance. Instead of hitting the ground, I kept falling. I saw Troy wave slowly, and my parent's reach out toward me, but Troy was holding them back. The vampire disappeared, only to reappear with a sudden spark. The huge wolf I had seen was now tearing him to shreds. I screamed, and my eyes fluttered open.

"Nessie!" Jacob said worriedly, "Stop screaming, it's okay. Just a nightmare." His voice soothed me.

"Oh! It was just a dream?" I shut my eyes. It had seemed so _real_. I sighed. I didn't have to choose. I could stay with Jacob, forever and ever. But for some strange reason, the words didn't satisfy me like they used to. My eyes searched the small crowd until I found what I was looking for. _Troy. His eyes were on mine too. Like before, I couldn't tear my gaze away from him. I saw his figure coming closer and found him in front of me. Jacob was behind me, hands on my waist. _

"Excuse me, but may I escort you hunting?" Something in my expression made him instantly add, "Don't worry, I can settle for animals," I hurriedly nodded, and risked a glance at Jacob. His face was tense, but his expression unreadable. My arms spontaneously wrapped around _his_ waist, comforting _him_. His hands were soon on the small of my back. I quickly murmured, "Don't worry, we'll soon be back home, together." I kissed him and danced to Troy. He took my hand and said, "Well, let's go then." But Instead of going west, towards the mountains, he went off east, towards the forest.

After a while, we couldn't see my family or the camp. I was growing apprehensive. "Where are we going?" I asked suspiciously. In an alternate to answering me, he stopped abruptly, pulling me against his chest. Closer than we had ever been. His face was centimeters from mine. I could smell his sweet, comforting breath. I so badly wanted to close the distance between us, but he did it for me. His lips instantly crushed mine. Normally, I would've fallen, but his arms pushed me closer and, stranger yet, I wanted to go even closer.

_No! No, think Renesmee, think! What about Jacob? _My brain screamed, but the sound of our lips drowned it out. My breath was coming out ragged now. His arms around me, my hands in his hair, and his perfect body on mine. It was magnificent. I finally pulled away. He frowned.

"Nessie, don't worry. We belong together." And he was right. Until then, nothing had made sense. He made all the pieces fit together perfectly. In the back of my mind, there was a vague understanding that something was wrong. I could feel it.

"Uh, we should go hunting now." I mumbled. I let my senses overcome all. I could sense heavy footsteps south, and so I headed that way. I lightly leapt in a small birch tree, hovering over a female cheetah sunning. Her ears angled toward me and I leapt on top of her, killing her in an instant. My teeth sunk in, draining her warm blood. The red liquid tickled my throat, soothing it, quenching my thirst. All too soon, I was out of blood. I looked up, searching for Troy.

He was leaning against a tree, his gaze flitting back and forth between me and the limp, dead cheetah.

"Is cheetah your favorite?" He asked with a smirk. I nodded, finding myself grinning back. I couldn't help myself. One second he was five feet away from me, the next he was five inches away. His hand was in my hair, stroking it. There was something about him now that seemed… evil.

Suddenly, without any warning, I saw another figure in the trees. I tried to call out, but something hit my stomach. I swayed around drunkenly, until there was nothing but darkness.

"Jacob!" I yelled. I sat up straight in the bed, getting a rush of dizziness. Head rush. My eyes darted around the tight spaced room, taking everything in. I was sitting on a small bed, with a thin quilt covering me from waist bottom. There was a small bedside table next to me, and a dresser in the corner, but that was it.

"Troy?" I asked hesitantly, "Troy!" This time I wasn't calling him to comfort me; I was calling him because I _knew _he had brought me here. I heard a low squeak that seemed to be coming from the door, and my gaze was brought back over there.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" Troy asked, "You passed out for some queer reason and so I brought you here."

I didn't buy his story for a second, but I pretended I did, I got my acting skills from my dad. "Oh, really? Well, thanks. Uh, what happened to me?" I pointed to my stomach where my shirt was stained red and it was bandaged a little. _Let's see if he can explain that,_ I thought smugly.

"Love, the cheetah clawed you there." He said the sentence as if he was explaining glue to a five year old. Apparently, he had thought out everything when I was out cold.

"Where's Jacob? I should probably be getting home, everyone might be worried, I've been gone for a while." I stole a glance at the clock. It read eight o'clock in the morning. That means I slept for… TEN HOURS!

Now he looked worried. "No, I, uh, don't think that's such a good idea."

"And why not?"

"Because, you well, uh…" He was at a loss for words, "Look, I can't let you go home. It's, uhm, my _job _to keep you _here_."

Now it was my turn. I didn't know what to say. A hundred different emotions were bubbling inside me; confusion, anger, sadness, longing, a longing to be with my family again. It all burst out like a bubble being popped.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? IT'S YOUR _JOB _TO KEEP ME HERE? WHAT THE HECK DOES THAT MEAN? I TRUSTED YOU!" I attempted storming out of the room, but his hand stopped me short.

"You will _not_ leave here! You _will _stay here and you will_ not_ put up a fight!" Each word sounded like it was in a different voice, but yet Troy _sounded _like Troy. They had a certain quality to them that made me shudder. It was like he was hypnotizing or mesmerizing me to listen to him. Under my own free will, I would have left, but under his command, I did what he wanted me to.

_Of course! Aro will only take new vampires when they have a special power and _that _was his power! Putting people under a trance, making them listen to him! _The only question was, is there a way to _not _listen to Troy?

He sighed. "Renesmee, I didn't want to have to use that. But, I just have to keep you here or else…" His voice trailed off as he imagined what the Volturi would do to him if they found out. There was only one way to kill a vampire; tear them to pieces and burn the pieces. We both shuddered at the thought.

Troy grabbed my face, cupping it with his two hands. "Listen to me Renesmee, I love you. I love you more than anything else. I was supposed to trick you, make you believe I loved you, but I do. I never meant for me to actually fall in love with you." I wiggled my way out of his hands. My feet carried me towards the small bed and I plopped there, with my hands folded.

"Alright, Renesmee, we can do this easy or hard. Either way you're staying," He waited for my response and when I didn't, he said, "Okay, I guess the hard way," And left.

"UGH!" It looked like I was going to be staying here for a while.

A/N: OK, if you guys are going crazy that he could actually get away with this, let me explain. Well, if I explain, that will kinda give things away, so I will give you two words. The Volturi. Don't forget to review! If you want more, I would be glad to hear it.


	5. Decisions, Decisions

A/N: Alright, I have Friday off, so that means more writing time. The next chapter is gonna have to come on Sunday or Saturday. You guys will have to tell me what days I should post. But more on that later. Now, it is Nessie's time.

My teeth closed on something hard, because I felt the crunch. But there was no taste. Not anymore. Without Jacob, life was pointless. I could still see light, however. Like there was still hope.

"You know, sulking isn't going to get you anywhere," I heard an annoying voice point out.

"I am not sulking!" I snapped back. A few days ago, I would have found that voice, soothing, beautiful, but now it was just irritating. Every day, I woke up, just wishing it was all some silly dream. But of course, I would wake up and _he _would be there. Troy, not Jacob. Every night, I went to sleep thinking about Jacob and therefore dreaming about my worried, lovely family.

I felt Troy's smooth arms wrap around my waist, attempting to comfort me. I quickly sprang off the bed, and slumped down next to the dresser, stirring up dust.

"Please! Please, just take me home!" I had said this over and over, all with the same response.

"Renesmee! Will you stop and think for a minute! Think about what this would cause _me_! Besides, vampires and werewolves have _always _been enemies. Dogs are meant for pets, not soul mates."

The last sentence stung me. I never thought about me and Jacob as… as… enemies. We had always been together. And everyone accepted us. Most of the time anyway. I felt something wet trail down my cheek. And I felt even more were welling up in my eyes. I tried to dry them, but more replaced them every time.

I heard Troy exhale slowly, looking at me, apologetic. "Renesmee, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you loved him so much. Please just, it hurts me to see you in pain," I didn't know if he meant it or not, but he held his arms open. They looked so welcoming, and so I got up and walked towards him, surrendering. I lay down next to him. His hand instantly found my stomach, gently pulling me closer to him.

His scent was so revolting, I had to imagine Jacob. My mind tricked my body into thinking it was Jacob. His wolfish scent, strong arms, hot skin, as hot as mine actually. I hadn't felt like this in a while. I hadn't felt _secure_. All my nights, I had tossed and turned, never getting my full amount of rest. But now, while in Jake's arms -sorta- I felt like I could and so I shut my eyes, waiting for sleep to come.

A few minutes passed, and I realized I was still wide awake. My mind was too jammed with thoughts, and unanswered questions. I turned to look at Troy's face. He looked at me, curiosity in his eyes.

"I thought you were asleep," He said.

"I know, it's just, why am I here? Did the Volturi make you do this?" I asked all the questions with the same gooey way I got everything from Jacob. It worked.

"Renesmee, the Volturi are using you as _bait,_ when your family finds out, or did anyway, they are going to make Alice, Edward and Bella join. From the updates, it seems like they are on the edge, teetering." He explained.

"WHAT? NO! I WON'T LET THEM!" I breathed in and out focusing on my heart beat, willing myself to calm down. "Where's the phone? Please Troy! I will do _anything _for you to let me save my family!" He hesitated, and then shook his head.

"Renesmee, _I _would do anything to make you happy. Please just accept the fact that you are going to have to stay here for the time being," He looked at me pleadingly, "just accept that."

I heard a an annoying ringotne for a phone go off at highest volume, and Troy turned. He took one hand off my waist and put the phone to his ear. He immediately started murmuring in fast whispers.

"Ah, I was wondering when you were going to call," There was a short pause, then he glanced at me, "Yes, she's here." Pause. "No, I thought –," He broke off, and what seemed to be yelling was on the other end. "Five minutes? Okay I'll be there."

Troy went back to the position we had been in before. After a while he said, not looking at me, "I have to go. I promise I'll be back here soon." As _if_ I would want _him _here!

"Where?" I asked suspiciously.

He responded, taking enough time in between each word to drive me nuts. "Hunting." He finally answered.

"Oh," I said. Troy slowly got up, kissing me on the forehead before leaving out the door. Instead of lying back down on the bed, my feet carried me to the dresser I had searched already a thousand times for something that could help me get out of this dreaded place, and I plopped down. My head abruptly became too heavy for my neck and I let it drop in my hands.

What was wrong with me? Why couldn't I, if not for me, then Jacob, get out of this place? Why was I trapped? Shouldn't true love conquer all? All this crap about good defeating evil was just that -crap!

A sudden song interrupted my thoughts. It was my favorite song I had had for my ringtone. As I heard the familiar lyrics, I followed the sound. It seemed to be coming from the bed so my hands threw off the blankets hurriedly, not finding anything. I hissed in frustration, and the song continued, like the person was in a hurry to reach me. I could almost hear the click in my head as another idea came to me. I quickly threw off the mattress with ease and there was my phone, with caller ID facing upwards. My hands fumbled with the phone and I answered breathlessly, "Hello?"

"Renesmee! Oh, gosh, where are you? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" My heart pounded frantically in my chest. Jacob had called me! I finally heard his voice!

"Jake, I'm okay- sort of. But I don't exactly know where I am. I am _literally _in the middle of nowhere." Jacob pondered this for a moment, then replied slowly, "Then what _do _you know?"

"Well, all I know is-," But the sound of footsteps down the hall made me break off. I rushed the rest of the conversation in one sentence, "Jacob listen, I'llcallyouback, don'tcallmeIpromise, bye," I shut the phone and stuffed in a mouse hole I had found deserted.

"Renesmee?" someone asked. My head turned so fast, I got a small dose of whiplash. "Yes?" I asked innocently. Troy was at my side in a flash, scooping me up and carrying me to the bed. He gently stroked my face, ignoring the fact that I had completely wrecked the room. Like all the times before, I didn't feel the fear I should have. I wanted to cringe at his touch, but I forced myself to appear calmed by it instead.

It was so quiet, the trees so still. The critters not moving, probably bundled up in their small little bundles. The only sound was the gears in my head moving flying in supersonic speed in my head. I could still see Troy looking at me, trying to figure out the cause for my troubled expression, without straight out asking me. In my head, I was still mulling over my conversation with Jacob. It had been so short, but yet so meaningful. In those few words I had spoken, Jacob could probably find me now. I tried not to get my hopes up high, but my effort was useless. After _so long_, I had heard Jacob's voice, and that had given me courage and hope. But one thing was standing in the way of Jacob; How was I gonna get away from Troy?

I heard sudden pounds on the windowpanes. Our gazes were drawn over in the direction of the window. We found that thousand of tear sized drops were now running down the glass. A blinding flash suddenly lit up the small room and a deafening "BOOM!" followed. I could've sworn that the whole house shook with it. It was so loud my ears still shook with the lingering sound. Without much thought, I let out a horrifying scream and buried my face in Troy's stone hard shoulder. Troy gently stroked my hair. I let myself glance up at him to find his expression lost deep in thought. His eyes stared into space, while his hands busied themselves by getting tangled in my hair. I tried, unsucessfully, to change my appearance to peaceful. Ofcourse, my mind was too busy to take action.

I placed my arms around his neck, to plant the idea that I was trusting him. But instead, the gears were spinning uncontrollably inside my head. A plan.

Without warning, I heard a muffled sound that sounded like my name. My head shot up and I felt Troy's body tense beside me. I scrambled out of bed, tripping over the covers on the floor. That gave Troy time to realize the blur of which things were happening, and time to take action himself. My hand reached for the doorknob, desperate to get out and reach my knight in shining armor. But a hand stopped me short, taking a firm grip on my shoulder. I struggled and tried to shake it off, but my effort was useless. Troy's eyes turned panicked and he spoke with the unrecognizeable voice.

"_No, you will stay here with me and not struggle." _

But, much different from last time, my mind did not surrender to the cruel voice. I could feel part of me wanting to obey him, but the other half was thinking fiercely, _"No! Think! What aboout Jacob? _Don't_listen to him! You are _not_ weak!"_

I shook off his hand and twisted the knob slowly, greeting a rush of air from the hallway. I looked back to see Troy standing, his hand suspended in mid air, a great amount of shock on his face. Surprised as well, I walked forward with a feeling like I could do _anything. _As my hand touched the final doorknob, the only thing standing between me and Jacob, I waited for my mind to go blank and for me to turn around; following the orders I was given. But it never came. Cold, icy, wet air whipped my face instead. I inhaled deeply, enjoying the fresh air. I stepped outside, looked around and went further.

My eyes wandered and searched and found him; Jacob. His huge figure was running toward me now, he had spotted me as well. In only a few seconds I was wrapped in one of his warm bear hugs. I could feel tears streaming down, soaking his bare chest. I even felt Jacob's tears wet my shoulder a couple times. For that blissful moment, everything was perfect. I felt safe, secure, relieved, happy, loved and peaceful.

But it all lasted for that one moment.

Everything happening in a blur, I didn't feel Jacob in my arms anymore. A gag was on my mouth and my hands, bound upon my back.

"Jacob!" I screamed, but no one could hear me. I saw Aro's face, eyes with sympathy. But I felt the opposite. I felt hatred. Someone's arms scooped me up, swiftly running through- somewhere. Trees swiftly flew past me, or was I flying past them?

We came to a sudden stop, and I fell with a low thud to the mossy forest floor. I refused to look around so that I wouldn't look paranoid or frightened. Hopefully, it worked. A hooded figure stepped from the trees and smiled at me.

"Tsk, tsk Renesmee. Do you know what consequences your actions deserve?"

I stared back with a blank expression. Aro snapped his fingers and the gaga was now off my mouth and the bounds off me as well. I thought of running, but, weighing my chances, decided it was better not to take the risk. But, instead of pleading my freedom, I muttered, "Kill me."

Aro was obviously taken aback by the sudden request. And he asked me, "Now why would you want that?"

I explained, not entirely trusting my own words, "You took away everything in my life! Why in the world would I want to live in a place where I have no one I love!" The question was more of a statement than a question.

Aro's face returned to its smooth style, calmly saying, "Well that can all be solved in an instant." He snapped his fingers for emphasize.

I dared not get my hopes up again, asking, "What's the catch?"

Aro laughed lightly before saying, "Well, you know what I want. Your parents and a specific family member to join us." I looked at him in horror, and a sudden image crowded my head; of three more figures, gliding, not really appearing to move. Their faces had a resemblance to my family, but their cold, crimson eyes seemed to prove me wrong. Aro appeared thoughtful for a moment, then looked at me slyly, "Or I could just take you."

Ofcourse, it was probably a ruse. Bait, as Troy had said.

I lightly touched the locket that clung to neck. My mother had given it to my on my first Christmas. On it, a French phrase was engraved. _Plus que ma propre vie, _which meant _more than my own life. _

My mind didn't want to take in the meaning of those words, but I eventually did. The phrase applied to all of us, everyone in my family. And I realized what I had to do.

"Okay. I'll join you."

A/N: WHAT? Before you throw the rotten tomatoes at the computer screen or whatever, just hear me out. I want to know what you guys think of this and what you want next. So that means, yes, it means... REVIEW! Happy ending or a Romeo and Juliet thing? Oh, and btw, I am gonna have to start updating weekly because I need time to write, what with school and work and all that crap. So REVIEW and REVIEW!


	6. Goodbye

A/N: I am kinda sad at the amount of reviews I have been getting. They are all extremely positive, and wonderful, I just haven't been getting enough. Oh well, all I can say is please review. Now, to the story, and ENJOY!

I could not believe my own words, could not realize that me, Renesmee Cullen, was the one who had spoken them. "With two conditions." I added.  
"First, you don't harm my family, or put them in any sort of danger. Of course, I'll be around to watch."  
Aro waved his hand, urging me to go on. That one was the easy one. Now, the hard. Here goes. I took a deep breath before saying, "Second, I get to see Jacob. For an hour. I have to say goodbye to him." I saw Aro speculate me before directing Felix and Marcus to go "fetch" him. What did that mean? Did they have him too? Apparently so.  
I suddenly heard a low dragging sound and saw two immortals drag Jacob into the lightless clearing. I stifled a gasp to see Jacob looking horrible. His abdomen was covered in purple spots and he appeared to have a fat lower lip. One of his eyelids were also shut tight and his nose looked crooked as well.  
"Release him!" I commanded. They did so immediately, dropping him to the floor. Jacob let out a low grunt attempting to get himself of the floor. I cradled his head murmuring to him to calm down. I looked over my shoulders quickly to see if anyone was around. No one was.  
"Jake, what can I do?" To my surprise and sanity Jake opened his one good eye and looked at me, saying in a distinctly clear voice, "You can help me off the damn floor." My arms let go of him, watching him lift himself and sit back down next to me.  
"I-I don't understand. You were… and now…how?" My fingers flitted across his arm and I sighed in contentment. What was wrong with him? Jacob lifted me up and sat me in his lap. No surprise, I didn't object.  
"I was just _pretending _Renesmee. Do you thing old bloodsuckers could hurt _me_ that easily? That's a little offensive." I gave out a weak laugh, not exactly convincing anyone. I remained silent.  
After a few minutes, Jacob pulled me up and started walking in the direction that I had come from. He thought we were leaving together. I felt the tears welling up now. "Jake," I said, choked up, "I can't go with you." My voice broke on the last word. I sank to my knees, heartbroken. He looked hurt.  
"Why- Why not?" He held me in his lap, and he was trying to stay brave. I laid my head against his chest, refusing to look at him.  
"Jake," I said in exasperation, "I want to go. A lot. But I can't. I have to go with –with them."  
"Nessie, you don't _have _to do anything." He annoyingly pointed out. I nodded, agreeing with him. I saw his face form a pout as he expostulated me.  
"Just don't try to talk me out of it. I have made my decision."  
"You always have been a little stubborn." Jake muttered.  
I laughed, "A little?"  
Jacob didn't respond and I was puzzled by this. Normally, he would have been prodding me and provoking me, possibly blackmailing me to go with him. Then again, these weren't normal circumstances.  
I tried to figure out to say goodbye. But instead of a clean break, I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him so passionately; the world might stop if we didn't. We remained in this position for a while, our heads bobbing together slightly.  
When we pulled away, my cheeks were soaked because of both of our tears. Sobs broke loose, and I was soon crying hysterically. Jacob was crying as well, but it was a little calmer than mine.  
"Please, just _don't _go." Jacob begged hopelessly.  
I didn't like seeing Jacob in pain. It was torturous to see him like this. _To keep him safe, to keep them safe, it'll pay off_, but no matter how much I repeated this to myself over and over, I couldn't keep myself from crying. Every sob that broke loose was just a huge reminder of the pain that would haunt me for the rest of my life, which was a very long time.  
I let my fingers have their own mind, tracing his eyes, his tear-stained cheeks, his warm lips. My hands fell to his collarbone and dragged across his wide shoulders, I liked that.I memorized every detail of his face, inscribing every microchip of DNA into my mind.  
Jacob's hands suddenly were on my mid torso and he let them slide to my waist while I continued marveling at his appearance. I pressed my lips to his neck, once, twice, three times and he closed his eyes and sighed.  
"It has been an hour." A cruel voice broke our moment.  
Silent sobs racked my body. I now had no choice, there was no turning back. I made a deal, and I had to stick to that deal. I had been raised to stick to promises, and put others first. It was an instinct, as natural as hunting.  
I rose and dropped my hands to my sides, curling my fingers. I allowed myself to think of the possibility that they would rescue me. Aro wasn't about to relocate in order to keep me away.  
I was a pawn in their manipulative game of chess. Thats all I was to them, a piece in their games.  
I felt a cold hand tug on my arm gently. I allowed it to pull me along, allowing myself a single glance into the life I had loved.  
And with that, the trees enclosed me into eternal darkness.

A/N: _PLEASE,_ PLEASE,PLEASE, REVIEW! I am absolutely in love with reviews and love seeing them. I want to get CM to 11 reviews or higher (my lucky number). The 11th reviewer will get to read the next chapter a day before it will be released, as long as they have an account associated with FanFiction. Let me know what kind of ending and if/what kind of rescue mission. Any spelling/grammer errors, let me know and i 3 constructive cristiscism.


	7. Hunting

A/N: apologies to my contest winner. Real life got in the way and I was unable tO send her the chapter. I will try to send her the next one. Really, its lucky I was able to post at all. Anyway, ENJOY!

I trudged through the muddy, wet ground, tears streaming calmly down my face, as they had been for the past hour or so. Who cared how much time had passed? I didn't.

"Please, Ness, stop crying," Troy cried in exasperation. The only response I gave him was a murderous glare, one of the only emotions I had displayed so far.

We were deep into the country of Montana. The biting cold air whipped my hair around my face, desperately trying to harm me like the rest of the civilians.

I saw no reason to continue, to try. Every time I blinked against the harsh weather, Jacob's memory danced behind my eyelids. I could hear Grandma Esme's soft voice, Carlisle's soothing touch. My mom's warm embrace, my father's comforts.

The worst part was, every time I saw them, a piece of my heart was chipped off. There was no Jacob here to put it back together. No one.

Aro abruptly stopped us all, switching directions to the a small town. I followed unresponsive.y. A tempting smell of a group drunken men wafted towards us and I recoiled in response.

"No!" I cried in horror, "No, I will NOT become a murderer!"

"Renesmee, it is a natural part of life. You cannot turn away from it forever."

Renata said harshly.

Aro held up his hand to silence her, "This is the way you will live with us now."

My repelled expression stayed frozen in place, but my body seemed to respond to the scent of human blood. I ran as fast as my hybrid legs would carry me.

Eventually, we reached the town. I whimpered softly. Troy crept up silently beside me and whispered in my ear, "Ness, relax. Enjoy it. Do it." I immediately tensed into a hunting crouch, letting my senses overcome all.

The drunk men stumbled closer, and I could feel my heartbeat speed up. I inhaled sharply, letting their scent control me.

Suddenly, I was hurled through the air, but not of my own accord. Troy's face loomed overhead, eyes wild. His teeth snapped and came closer to my neck.

"Troy, Troy, stop! Stop!" I screamed wildly, thrashing.

His body crushed mine, making me unable to move. I screamed as fresh tears spilled down my face.

"Stop," I sobbed.

I could hear Felix shove him off of me brutally. Felix pinned him to the ground and snarled menacingly. Troy returned the gesture, desperately trying to return to me, his prey. I stayed wide eyed, frozen in fear.

"Enough!" Aro called sharply.

Felix and Troy stood locked, frozen

"Troy, I expected you to control yourself! I brought you on this mission under the impression you were MATURE enough to handle yourself."

Troy looked abashed, embarrassed he was acting this way. "My apologies, Master. Renesmee, please forgive me. I am only three years old. But I should have known better." He looked sincerely sorry, not that I would forgive him anyway.

I looked away, my heart still clenched in fear. "Don't apologize. You kept me from doing something I would have regretted the rest of my life."

Aro exhaled sharply and waved Troy forward. Troy stepped hesitantly towards Aro, deterred by his infuriated expression.

Aro roughly grabbed his collar and whispered not-so-quietly in his ear.

"Look at what you've done! I had her! She was FINALLY turning into what of us!" I didn't catch the rest, just "set back" and "plan".

I sank back into the ground, crouching so I took up less room than usual. I heard the crunch of glass and I gasped sharply. Troy lay on the ground tentatively rubbing his stump of an arm.

My eyes grew wide at the sight of him. Looks like I was an awful lot important.

Aro turned and continued into town, disappearing. A piercing scream followed his disappearance along with stunned looks from all around.

"Well," Demetri said,"We should be on our way now. We won't have time to hunt." They all ran towards the city, where I could hear the deep grumble of planes. All but two.

I stayed, breathing deep breaths, trying to remain calm. I walked over to Troy. "Do you need help?" I offered. Troy looked at me surprised then glanced at his dismembered arm.

"Uh, just hand that to me and you can go—I don't want you to see this."

I gladly obliged, quickly following everyone else. Troy caught up with us in almost no time at all. He kept his eyes downcast, and I occasionally sent furtive glances to his arm. His cloak was tightly wound around his body, shielding his arm from view.

We made it to the airport in no time, Aro was waiting for us in the shadows. He handed fresh clothes to all of us, helping us blend in. I was already dressed, but I was extremely dirty—considering all recent events.

And we–I–began our journey home.

A/N: What do you think? I was writing in a hurry to be able go post more quickly, so apologies. What material do you think should be in the next chapter? Rescuing? Turning evil? Reviews are sooo helpful! You are not wasting my time, obviously, if I keep asking for reviews. So thanks to all the fans who have reviewed each, and if your new, well, I'd love to see your review! Maybe, maybe, I will be able to post a new chapter next week, depending on stupid life. Ugh. Well, until next time, hmmm. I need a signature goodbye. Any ideas?


	8. On Our Way

A/N: Thanks for all the support you guys! And shout out to Not-that-kinda-gurl, she has been faithful til the end! Uh, well, not the end YET, but yeah. Lets end this awkward conversation and continue. Enjoy! Oh and apologies for how short this is, life really is kicking me in the butt right now. Don't worry, next chapter will be a minimum of 1,000 words!

We entered the airport and Aro went to request his private jet that he had flown here to meet us. I wandered around uselessly after we arranged our departure time and place. I was quite tired and famished since I ended up not hunting.

I traveled to Subway and ordered the meatball marinara with pickles, pepperoni, and vinegar. The cashier kept eyeing me but I payed next to no attention–I had to pay. As soon as I sat down, I took a massive bite of my flavor bursting sandwich and had to stifle a moan of delight.

To my intense displeasure, Troy decided to join me and annoy me endlessly.

"Is that even good? I don't understand how you eat that." He said, wrinkling his nose in distaste.

I shrugged, "Its filled with meat, so its good," I took another bite, "delicious, actually." Looks like I was more desperate for conversation than I thought.

He sighed and leaned back, getting comfortable.

I chewed thoughtfully and asked him where he was from.

"Volterra of course," he replied with an attitude saved for a DUH moment.

"No, I mean where your FROM. Human."

He stiffened and replied warily, "let's save that for another time."

A heard a group of giggles interrupt our conversation and I glanced at the direction it was coming from. One girl with straight black hair and a tall figure dressed in a uniform approached us confidently.

"Hi," she said cheerfully, "my name is Emmalee Becker and I'm a tour guide. Arriving or departing?"

"Oh, we're just departing," Troy said.

She nodded understandingly. "Well if you're ever in town, here's my card!" Emmalee handed us a small, bright pink card. The words EMMALEE BECKER, COLORADO TOUR GUIDE were bolded.

"Thank you," I said distractedly. I glanced behind me at the clock and realized we had five minutes. I hurriedly stuffed the rest of my sandwich in my mouth and beckoned frantically to Troy. He gathered my trash and stored it in the overflowing trash bin, gathering my hand and ushering me to the exit to the grounds.

The whir of airplanes were so loud I had to cover my ears.

"Where's Aro?" I yelled.

Troy pointed behind my shoulder to Renata waving us over.

I tentatively entered the luxurious plane, taking in my surroundings. There were several armchairs and a table with six chairs around it. A box of imperishable snacks sat on it and it was opened. I wrinkled my nose in response.

"Ah, Renesmee, I've seen you've noticed the snacks we have brought for you. They are, ah, not the BEST but they shall hold you down until we arrive in Volterra." Aro said, placing his hand on my shoulder.

I nodded and shook his hand off, wandering over to the small collection of books in a corner. They were all boring, though, and educational. Ugh.

I managed to find an old book of Grimm's fairy tales and I settled in a massage chair.

I didn't manage to stay awake though, and I nodded off gently. The massage the chair was giving helped lull me to sleep. The airplane's hum was the last thing I heard before I drifted into unconsciousness.

A/N: I was thinking about having a hook, but decided against it. So Nessie is on her way to Volterra and about to start her new life. Big surprise is coming soon, and I'm DYING to not tell anyone—thats related to the story of course. Didn't you guys love Nessie's Meatlovers Sandwich? I thought that was totally her since she hardly eats human food. But this one is meaty and she loves meat in my story. I need a signature GOODBYE thing. VannessaWolfe724 (amazing author, really. Check her out!) signature is Be Safe! so what should mine be? I love reviews and if you have actually read this whole A/N, then THANK YOU!

P.S. Maybe that should be my signature. Hmm.


	9. Volterra and Judging

A/N: Happy Late Valentine's Day! I updated a day early just because I love all the story followers! Oh, and I kept my promise. This chapter is over 1,000 words! This chapter is okay, I think, but not the best. Next chapter is going to be really good, possibly even a cliffhanger. Anyway, enough chit-chat, let's get to the story!

The jolt of the plane landing roughly forced me awake. I blinked, focusing my eyes.  
"Ness? We're here. Rome, I mean."  
The sound of the most annoying voice in the world immediately caused a frown to form on my face.  
"Why Rome?"  
"We are going to have to run the rest of the way to Volterra."  
I sighed and stretched, groaning as I worked out the stiffness in my neck. Troy handed me a bottle of water, and I gladly drained it. We were going to hunt soon anyway, I hoped.  
I could hear Aro talking to someone as I walked out in the blinding light.  
"Renesmee, there is a forest along the way to Volterra if you wish to hunt," Aro glanced in my direction with a concerned look.  
"Sure." I said distractedly. Aro beckoned us forward and I gladly obliged.  
"Aro," I started my sentence but he didn't seem to hear me. "Aro-" I began again, but a sharp prod from Troy interrupted me.  
"Master," Troy hissed, "call him Master."  
I nodded, deciding it would be better for everyone if I just didn't address him directly.  
"Renesmee," Aro turned to me, "Renesmee, I'm afraid we have some urgent matters to tend to at home."  
I stared at him blankly.  
"It would be much easier if _Troy _could escort you to one of the abundant forests to hunt," he gestured to Troy as if for better emphasis. "Assuming, of course, that Troy does _not _hunt." His expression turned cold then and I could feel Troy stiffen behind me.  
Aro turned away without an answer, but I didn't even have a choice.  
Just Troy and I. Plenty of down time. Great. Just wonderful!

The Volturi and the Guards left and gave Troy vague instructions on how to reach the forest. He could recall them perfectly though, and found it with almost no effort. I sighed in relief as we stepped into the familiar enclosure the trees provided. I spread my arms wide like an eagle and let the breeze produce goose bumps along my arm.  
I let out a sudden cry of joy and took off running in no particular direction. Hysterical laughter bubbled to my lips as I heard the comforting sounds of everyday life from the forest. My highly developed ears could hear a stream babbling nearby and I relished in the dependable resources.  
I smelled unappetizing scents of vegetarians and wrinkled my nose in distaste. There had to be something better around here.  
Solid, heavy footsteps sounded behind me and I turned to protect my prey. However, when I saw Troy's face, I realized there was nothing to defend. He didn't want what I wanted. In fact, he wanted something entirely different.  
He wanted my blood.  
Troy stepped forward unconsciously raising a hand as if to comfort me. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Troy would _never _hurt me. I knew he was capable of it and he could do it if he wished, but that was the only way I could ensure I didn't start hyperventilating.  
"Nessie, aren't you going to hunt?"  
I responded with a quick nod, realizing I had wasted enough time enjoying the faithful woods.  
I closed my eyes and let the forest overtake me. Suddenly, a bloodthirsty growl ripped through my chest. The smell of a grizzly bear wafted toward me; I could almost feel the warm blood pumping through his arteries. My eyes snapped open and I ran as fast as my hybrid legs would carry me. My throat burned. I hadn't realized how truly thirsty I was.  
I stopped when I reached the hostile creature. My body habitually moved so I was downwind. When the bear stiffened, I leapt, landing squarely on its back. Another ferocious snarl broke free before I plunged my teeth deep in its neck. Its reflexes grew weaker as I drained the unlucky animal.  
I finished with a satisfied grin and gently placed the carcass on the dazzling grass, murmuring a thank you. I turned to tease Jake about my catch when I grasped he wasn't there to tease anymore. Nobody was.  
The fierce hunter had disappeared; she was now replaced with a broken, vulnerable, and unlovable girl.  
I fought the tears that threatened to overwhelm me. It was a war I won. "Let's go," I whispered. "Please."  
Troy cast one, last worried glance at me and set off running at a steady pace that I could keep up with. He was silent, as was I.  
After all, what were we going to talk about?

We arrived in Volterra six hours later. It would have been sooner but we stopped when I ruefully asked for a break.  
The view was positively breathtaking. It was an isolated city in the middle of nowhere, to be honest. Busy pedestrians traveled the streets not realizing the largest coven of vampires in the world lived less than a mile away.  
Troy took my hand gingerly and I didn't retaliate. His grasp grew firmer as his self-confidence grew. I almost giggle; he reminded me of a school boy.  
My Aunt Alice (cringe) had once told me about the entrance to the "castle". Sewers. Instead, Troy led me to a single door in a dark alley. I shot him a curious look, but he seemed ignorant. The door led me down a dim, deserted hallway. After about ten minutes, we came to another door. Troy opened it with a key and desperately tried to hide it from view. My eyes narrowed at his secrecy.  
He opened the door politely and I marched in confidently, expecting, well, I'm not sure what I was expecting. Certainly not the scene awaiting me.  
A _human _looking perfectly at ease behind a desk in a castle full of merciless vampires. It was a waiting room, complete with cushioned chairs along the wall and Italian travel brochures.  
The human (what the heck?) nodded at Troy and politely addressed him.  
"Jack," Troy responded.  
Troy carelessly took my hand once again and, for the oddest reason, I didn't feel at all opposed. We eventually came to yet another door, and I let out an exasperated sigh.  
"Shh," Troy said. I was slightly taken aback. He never shushed me; but I found out why.  
We entered a room similar to a conference room. The Volturi were nowhere to be found, but the Guard was all silently seated by rank.  
Troy and I sat at the very far back, despite his obvious higher title.  
"What are we doing here?"  
"Judging," he replied ominously. I sat up straighter as if to appear more mature and knew it was a moot point. Nobody aged. I didn't even age anymore.  
Unexpectedly, the sounds of struggling broke through the deafening silence.  
"No! I will condemn you! I am a god! I command you, release me at once!"  
Six men breezily entered the room. Aro, looking dark; Marcus, appearing bored as usual; and Caius, gleeful at the sight of violence; and Felix and Santiago supporting the criminal.  
The Volturi sat in the three seats in front of the semi-stage while the two soldiers roughly threw the now silent man on the stage.  
"Caius has recently returned from Japan. Brother, will you read the charges against this one?" Aro announced.  
Caius joyfully rose and proclaimed, "This man, Tokugawa Shogunate, has been accused of the following: exposure to humans, and," he paused for dramatic effect, "creation of an immortal child." Shocked gasps traveled among the room. But oh noble Caius assured them, "The creature has been destroyed upon realization. Unfortunately, all witnesses have had to be destroyed." He didn't sound unfortunate at all. The atmosphere changed but a few unsettling murmurs still sounded.  
Aro stood and motioned for Caius to be seated. "Allow me." He stepped towards Tokugawa Shogunate and Felix mirrored his movements. Aro firmly placed his hand on the immortal's shoulder and gasped. The room was silent as visions filled Aro's mind.  
"Guilty."  
Caius let out a shrill laugh as Felix and Santiago stepped forward. I buried my head in Troy's shoulder involuntary as I heard the breaking of glass and a yell cut off short.  
As I mentioned before, merciless.

A/N: What kind of judge do you think Nessie is? Nessie is having a pretty suckish Valentine's Day. Anyway, after next chapter, I plan to start the rescuing mission! Woo Hoo! Stay in tune and KISSES! ^.^


	10. Fire and Ice

A/N: This is probably one of my best chapters, ever. I think this one really captures Nessie's fight to get back to Jacob. Anyway, enough blab. Enjoy!

_Some say the world will end in fire,_

_Some say in ice. _

_From what I've tasted of desire_

_I hold with those who favor fire._

_But if it had to perish twice,_

_I think I know enough of hate_

_To say that for destruction ice_

_Is also great_

_And would suffice. _

_-Robert Frost_

"

Where are we going?" I asked warily.

"

You'll see," Troy said. I could hear the grin in his voice and I feared the worst. He held my hand as he led me-well, somewhere. I sighed and accepted that I was being guided into the unknown. "I hate surprises," I muttered under my breath. That part actually wasn't true. I _loved _surprises, but I wasn't about to tell him that. Troy tugged harder. "Oh, come _on_," he said. I obliged, desperately trying to see out of the black blindfold. I heard the click of a door opening and felt Troy's hands poised and ready to relieve me of my anxiety. "Welcome," his hands fluidly undid the knot. "To your room."I gasped and widened my eyes. "My room?" He nodded and rushed past me to give me the grand tour. "I picked out the painting," he raced around, trying to cover everything quickly. I giggled, his excitement was contagious. "Oh and the bedspread, Renata picked that out-I know right, crazy? I have some chips and cookies on the top of your closet for you. Just in case. Uhm," he looked around, seeing if he left out anything. "The bookshelf. Right. I stocked it with Jane Austen, Faulkner, Shakespeare, and some Nicholas Sparks."I nodded, he included some of my favorites. I was genuinely surprised. "Thanks." He shrugged. "No, really. Thanks." I traveled to the bed, admiring its intricate design. Troy's hand ran across the bed, admiring it as well. He abruptly rose and roamed to my side. "The bedspread is beautiful," I commented.

"

It can't compare to you." His fingers brushed against my cheek and he stared into my eyes. Coal black. "You're so beautiful," he murmured. I shuddered as he buried his face in my hair, leaving a single kiss on my neck. I gasped and tightened my grip on him. His arm slid around my waist and brought his lips to mine. They were cold, hard as stone. Not like the fire I was used to, unfamiliar. It bothered me and his sweet scent enveloped me. "Nessie," he moaned. Jacob's nickname for me echoed around the room and I stiffened. Troy pulled away with worry etched on his face. "Nessie?" He asked.

"

Don't!" I shouted. "Don't call me that! Only Jake-only Jake-" his name sent spasms of pain through my chest and I doubled over, hunched because of the aching hole burning. Fire. How I missed the fire. Ice laid a hand on me and I flinched away. Before ice could cover the fire once again, I left. I was running away from the cold, hard stone waiting to chase away the flames. His face, Jacob's face, haunted my mind right now. His grin, his voice. A memory washed over me and I gladly let it bring me from the present.

"Catch me if you can!"Jacob chased me through the trees and I giggled hysterically. His warm arms wrapped around me and I inhaled his love for me. "I love you, Nessie."

"I love you too, my Jacob."

Tears fought there way and I let them win. I was a traitor. A chilled hand lay on my shoulder and I jerked away automatically. "Ah," Aro sighed. "Shared a kiss recently, dear Renesmee?"I stared at the floor, nodding mutely. "Don't fret, dear!" Aro cried. "Many _great _things still await your future." I didn't respond.

"

Come," I followed him, fire still burning in my chest rapidly. Aro left me in a room empty of furniture. I rubbed my arm, biting my lip, unsure of what was going to happen. Sounds of a struggle drifted through the open door and I backed towards the wall. Not another judging ceremony. Felix held the human receptionist, Jack, with one hand, escorting Aro as well. The door was silently closed and fear started to creep into the flames.

"

Kill him." Aro's command made my heart beat frantically, the sound mingling with the human's heartbeat.

"

What?" I whispered.

"

Renesmee, you are capable of so much more. You can be so powerful, towering above petty humans. Instead, you choose to socialize with them. You-we-can rule them. _We _are the hunters, not the humans. You hide from your true self, the one who thirsts for blood." He stepped closer. "Blood is a natural way of life. Your life. You choose." I remained speechless the whole time, not exactly processing his words. I was not thirsty. I did not thirst for human blood. I was not supposed to. I was good. I was not evil. I _am _good...Right?I shook my head, envisioning Jacob's face. It was peaceful, and good. How could I betray something good?

"

Renesmee, it is natural. We are _supposed _to drink blood." His words bothered me. Or one word in particular. We. The human crouched, still. His eyes lay on me, silently pleading. _Don't do this, _they seemed to say. My internal battle had begun in my head and they both seemed to be winning and losing at the same time. I had made a decision, a choice. My decision had been to live with the Volturi, be one of them, in exchange for my family's safety. How could I risk their safety?The war ended as suddenly as it had begun. I let the scent take over my senses, my body reacting. I stepped closer, hearing the slight whimper of my prey. I inhaled the beautiful scent once again, feeling the fire burn in my throat. I smiled at this. Fire. I grasped my prey's arms, holding it tightly. It put up no struggle, it must know the end is coming. My open mouth bared, poised, ready to drink his blood.

A/N: OMG, what the heck? Is she seriously gonna drink his blood?! I don't know yet, to be honest. So I probably feel just like you. Special thanks to my unofficial beta Not-that-kinda-gurl. She is frikin awesome! Review and let me know what you wanna see. Oh and please give Letting Go, my other story, a try. Thanks! Kisses!


	11. Finally

**A/N: The wait is over! Guess-who is here! Sorry for the messed up format on the last chapter. I hope this one is good, its definately one of my favorites! Enjoy!**

The war ended as suddenly as it had begun. I let the scent take over my senses, my body reacting. I stepped closer, hearing the slight whimper of my prey. I inhaled the beautiful scent once again, feeling the fire burn in my throat. I smiled at this. Fire.

I grasped my prey's arms, holding it tightly. It put up no struggle, it must know the end is coming.

My open mouth bared, poised, ready to drink his blood.

...

"Nessie!" My heart fluttered as the familiar voice made the whole flare again. Was I hallucinating?

"Ness!" The voice made me jump away from my prey-the human. The door burst open and my fire, my soulmate was there. Jacob was here.

"Jacob!" I cried. His face crumpled and he was in my arms. I held him as he buried his face in my hair. "Ness, oh, Ness," he murmured. "My Nessie."

I inhaled his scent, loving his warm body against mine. He pulled away and we both smiled before our lips crashed together. Ours were perfectly molded to fit each other, love bubbled inside me and threatened to overflow.

Jacob pulled away and a slight frown formed at my lips. He touched my mouth and grinned his grin and I couldn't help but reciprocate. "I missed you so much," I said.

"Shh," Jacob touched my lips once more. "All that matters is here. Right now. Just you and me."

I nodded, enjoying the similarity _and _differences. I traced his muscular shoulders, in contrast to mine. His cropped hair, ragged at the edges. My curly hair. But most of all, our corresponding love for each other.

"I love you." I said finally. He responded by planting his lips on mine. A slight clearing of a throat behind us made us turn.

"I am _so _sorry to interrupt this reunion," Aro clasped his hands. "But _what _are you doing here? How did you get in?"

Jacob's face turned to a look of disgust as he turned toward Aro. "Me? I should be the one asking you questions!" Jake's arm around me shook as he yelled at Aro. I shrank into Jake's side, unphased (no pun intended) by his outraged demeanor. "And you? Did you take her here? Did you _force _her? What did you tell her?" Jake spat at Aro's feet as he quivered.

I lay a hand on his chest, attempting to calm him. "Jake," I warned. He closed his eyes at my touch until the shaking stopped.

"Tsk, tsk, Jacob. Anger is such a bad quality, especially around young ladies. And, by the way, Renesmee chose to come here of her own free will. I believe she clarified that with you, when you said goodbye." Aro traveled around the room with his hands behind his back, explaining it all in a clear voice.

"Bella? Edward? Where are they?" Jacob asked strongly. I gasped. I had thought they were with Jacob, all this had been for them.

Where the hell were my parents?

Aro had a hint of a smile playing on his lips. "They're safe. Just like you wished, Renesmee." I could only gape at him while my mind replayed my conversation with Aro.

"_With two conditions," I said warily. "First, you don't harm my family, or put them in any sort of danger. Of course, I'll be around to watch."_

That was it. No harm. No danger. Aro had found a loophole, as he always did. He could keep them, make sure they didn't come after me or me after them. It was a secure plan, with only one loose thread.

Jacob.

Fate works out. Fate was supposed to guide me and Jacob's course, guide us to each other. And, somehow, someway, I think it was going to work out.

"What have you done with them?" I croaked.

"Well-" Aro's sentence was cut off short at the entrance of the unexpected. Troy came in, "Ness, I think we should talk about what happe-" he stopped short at this spectacle. "Oh."

"What happened?" Jacob asked.

Seriously? Did this have to be happening _now_?

"Please, Aro, can you let me and my family be? We will cause you no trouble. You won't hear of us at all," I pleaded.

"Renesmee, Renesmee, how can you promise me that? Your family has caused much trouble already."

"But its been over seven years!" I wailed. "Please, _please _just leave us alone." I felt Jacob's hand pull me back and I realized I had stepped forward. "Please," I repeated.

Aro looked thoughtful. "You had some conditions. We have one. _I_ have one."

Fear swept over me. "If you leave my family alone, then yes. I think we can arrange something."

Aro's eyes glinted maliciously with longing. "Alice."

I closed my eyes. Alice was why I had come here! But Troy had warned me that I was bait. "You'll have to talk to her. I'm tired of making decisions by myself. My family is why I came here. I know, now, that I can't do things without them." My words were bold and confident, I no longer felt scared.

Aro brought Felix to him and whispered something in his ear. Felix quickly left-to fetch Alice I supposed. My heart fluttered when I realized I was gonna see my family. They couldn't take Jacob away, and with Jacob here we were gonna win.

We are gonna win.

Alice burst in and all eyes fell on her. "Alice!" I cried. I rushed forward to hug her tightly.

"You're such a fool," she scolded.

I smiled at her words. They were gentle, and full of love. Aro cleared his voice one more, interrupting yet another reunion of mine.

Alice turned to Aro, her arm still around my shoulders. I almost giggled at the obvious alteration in our height. She was 4'9, me 5'4. Alice raised a hand when Aro opened his mouth to speak, the deceitful glint omnipresent.

"Let's get down to business," she spoke in a professional tone. "I can't offer me to be with you forever."

Aro's face fell ever so slightly. He opened his mouth to speak once more but Alice interrupted him. "_But_," she emphasized. "I can promise you a full year of my services. You can read my thoughts, ask me to see your future, for that _entire _year. You allow me to hunt, along with Jasper. Jasper and I will stay in one of your empty rooms, with the nights to ourselves, undisturbed. In the day, business will be conducted. I can speak to my family whenever I choose, just over phone. You don't touch, or even _contact_ my family. And you _let us leave when the year is over_, no strings attached. No loopholes." She decided she had covered all the needed material.

Aro appeared pleasantly surprised. "Alright. No strings attached. No loopholes. You can continue your diet, and live here with your mate for a year. I will let your family return home, undisturbed. You have my word."

Felix grudgingly went to retrieve the rest of my family. Alice escorted me to a dim room with couches, after she clarified with Aro she wanted goodbyes. My parents flew in with a rat's nest on the crowns of each of their heads.

"Mom! Daddy!" I flew to them as they tightly embraced me. Their cold hands weren't like Troy's; they were gentle, known. I tried not to think about the-ahem-_kiss _we shared. I was in my father's "hearing" range now.

But at this moment, he didn't even seem to notice. All we could feel, see, was each other. I was passed around the room, sharing tears, hugs, and kisses with my family. We all sat on the couches, talking about me. My family was heartbroken to know they were going to lose Alice as well, but she assured them it was only for a year.

I sat with my feet in Jake's lap and my mom's arms around me. My dad sat on the floor in front of us. I tried to equalize the amount of attention I gave my parents with Jacob and he didn't seem to mid. He knew I had missed them; I hadn't even said goodbye.

The energy in the air was light hearted, with laughter and joy in the air.

Because right now, we all had each other.

_The memories that are made_

_are more precious than gold_

_from babies to weddings_

_from young and to old_

_From grandparents to grandchildren_

_and everyone in between_

_the many special relationships that are built_

_and could have never been foreseen_

Source: The Blessings Of A Big Family, Family Reunion Poem poem/blessings-of-big-family# .com

**A/N: *sigh* I have been waiting for this moment forever! I really hoped you liked it. But the drama is not over yet (I hope). If you want me to continue, please feel free to let me know. Thanks for all your support! Shoutout to Not-That-Kinda-Gurl, my unofficial beta reader. Please REVIEW! If you speak a different language, feel free to leave a review in your native language. Kisses!**


	12. The End (Not Really)

A/N: Surprise! This is the end of Crescent Moon. **WAIT!**There is a part 2. You can just go to my author page and click on the story Crescent Moon Part 2.


End file.
